Best at Being Second Place
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Sometimes you someone to quell your doubts and snuff your fear, or they can't run wildly out of hand.


**Best at Being Second Place**

 _There he goes again, good ol' Percy with his Prefect badge and his -... I wish I could tell him to his face how stupid he is._

Ron stared at his brother, a look of detest written clearly across his features. His eyes were narrowed and his back was hunched slightly as he worked through some of his internal anger. Molly watched on, her eyes keenly noticing ever movement and facial expression. She didn't know what was running through her youngest son's mind, but she desperately wanted to. She turned to her husband as he finished scribbling on one of his many documents, knocking him on the sleeve to get his attention.

"Love," she started as he looked at her, "will you go see what's wrong with Ronny?" Arthur looked over to where his son was seated, fiddling with his wand in his hands. The older man nodded, pecking a kiss on his wife's cheek before casually walking over to where his son sat.

"Ron, my boy," he said, laying a hand on Ron's shoulder, "why don't you join me in the shed?" The young boy groaned as he stood up, following after his father. After a while each of them started to notice a pattern with their father; when he wanted to talk about something private and important he would take them to the shed. So far, Ron had been there the most.

"Ron," Arthur said softly, sitting on one of the stools and picking up one of his many projects. "You mother is worried that you might have something on your mind that you're not sharing…" he started giving the boy a moment to jump in a get the ball rolling. He didn't. "Okay… so, I just wanted you to know that whatever it is, I can help."

"Doubt it," Ron mumbled under his breath, then instantly regretted it when he was faced with his father's endless insistence of, _'what was that?'_

Ron knew he shouldn't bring it up, knew that he was being ridiculous – of course his parents loved him – of course he wasn't second, or seventh, best to them. Through the window he saw a small figure gliding through the sky, and instantly he knew it was Ginny. She was so graceful, so well practiced even though she was only eleven. With a sigh, Ron decided that speaking his mind might be the best option here.

"I can never be the best," he spoke so softly that Arthur almost missed it, but of course the father heard it, and it struck deep in his heart to think that his son was feeling like this.

"No matter how hard I try," Ron continued, closing his eyes to keep his courage, "there's always someone better than me."

"Ron, that's –"

"Don't say it's not true!" Ron almost yelled, turning to face him. "Bill was Head Boy and now a fancy curse breaker, Charlie was Quidditch Captain and _trains DRAGONS,_ Percy already has an internship at the Ministry lined up, Ginny is set to be extraordinary everywhere – according to Mum. And Harry –" Ron stopped, looking down at his fingers. "Don't even get me started on Hermione…"

Arthur's eyes were wide as he stared at Ron, not sure what to say. He didn't realize how neglected his son felt, and somehow he felt it was all his fault. Arthur's heart broke as he looked to find tears in Ron's eyes. Without a moment's hesitation he threw his arms around his son, shaking his head.

"No, no, no. Son, that's not at all how we see it." Arthur was trying to be careful with his words, scared that anything he said could scar Ron forever. Again, it seems. "Nothing that anyone else does could ever diminish what you do! You're amazing, brave, funny, and creative! You flew my car – twice!" Arthur tried to smile, but it came out as a soft grimace instead.

"You are one of the bravest teenagers I've ever met." Ron looked up at him with a wide-eyed look. "You think Dumbledore didn't tell us what you did first year with Professor Quirrell?" Arthur bent down to be the same level as Ron, keeping eye contact as he spoke.

"I never thought I could be more proud than when I received the letter from the school regarding what you did in your first year. Your grades were somehow great; considering the trolls and enchantments you faced! Then you blew us away and saved your little sister!" Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Arthur stopped him.

"Don't say that Harry did that." Ron rubbed the tears from his eyes as he stared at his father.

"Maybe you don't have a badge to tell you you're the most responsible, or the best at Quidditch, but you have the experience that many people my age barely have! You have more than anyone else in the world, and you need to start seeing yourself as the best, and then you'll see that other already do."

Ron stared at his father, then rushed back in for a hug, tightening his grab around him.

"Thank you, Dad."

"Anytime, Ron."

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 857**

 **Astronomy; someone who is outshined by everyone else around them (or maybe just one person in particular).**

· **(action) holding back a bitter comment**

· **(character) Ron Weasley**

· **(dialogue) "I can never be the best. No matter how hard I try, there's always someone better than me."**

· **(mood) disappointed**

· **(word) neglected**


End file.
